finalfantasyxivroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Whispering Wind
Whispering Wind is the current Chancellor of the Magistra Empire. She helped Nanase escaped during the betrayal of the Garlean Aristocrats trying to assassinate his family. She is also the daughter of Sakamoto the VI, and Nanase's half sister. Naturally introverted, quiet, and most times withdrawn while concealing a secret fear that she isn't 'good enough'. Tidy, but not fanatically so and can be swayed by others from her natural course or her instincts due to a desire to assist them, but has unbending will when it comes to issues that she believes 'matter', especially matters of honor. 'LORE' Entering this forest is like entering another world, far removed from the one before. The emerald green color of the canopy of the trees overhead, the song of the birds, the sound of the wind as it whispers past her ears, gives a sense of peace she had never known. Kneeling down intently watching young Star Marmots at play, the tiniest of smiles playing at the corners of her mouth. Her skin like fine porcelain, small slender nose, and delicately pointed ears, and ice blue eyes. Here the stench of alcohol and sweat does not permeate the air, nor does the wind carry the sound of angry and cruel words. These new sounds soothe the anxieties she had about running away. She does not know where she is at the moment, nor does she care. As night falls, she begins to grow hungry, foraging around and exploring she happens upon someone harvesting the ground. Watching intently, she is s uddenly startled by the sound of footsteps behind her; she turns slowly, all emotion draining from her face. "Hello", she is greeted. She just stands there, but the look in her sharp, piercing eyes was more than a little frightening, it was as if she was looking through their soul. Narrowing her eyes and quickly scanning the area for safe route of escape. The stranger smiles and walks toward her, bowing slightly, he inquires of her name. She answers in a voice barely above a whisper. The one who had been harvesting had slowly made their way to whisper and this new 'threat'. The 'harvester' stated she was from Greatloam Growery and they were taking care of the forest. Despite her fear and trepidation, her interest was piqued, as she had never known or heard of anyone taking care of anything that did not belong to them. She inquired if she could learn more, though still on edge and wary. They escorted her to Gridania, where she saw people helping others and smiling, she was confused by this. She began her new life and never spoke of her past, nor did anyone question, for which she was relieved. She began her training as a botanist and learned how to care for the forest. She wanted to assist people as well, so delved into carpentry and made bows for the God's Quiver. She learned that if she wanted to further assist others, she would have to learn to fight, because many could not defend themselves. Understanding this reasoning, she did not argue, instead she took up the bow she had just made. One day on a trip to Ul'dah for further training, she spotted someone from her past, hiding in the shadows, she overhears snippets of conversation that grips her heart in fear, which is then soon consumed in anger. Staying to the shadows and following this person to their quarters, she waits for a time and then approaches the door, turning the handle. Not surprising it was not locked, remember the life this one led. She enters the room, slowly, deliberately, as if measuring each step, her piercing ice-blue eyes scanning the room for threats, finding none, she approaches the bed. She looks down and spies a dagger on the table next to the bed, her fingers touch the hilt lightly, then she picks it up, turning it for a closer inspection and finding it to be very sharp. Smiling slyly, she shakes the sleeping figure roughly. As they sit up, startled, she puts a knee to their chest, pushing them back down, and placing the dagger against their throat, with a snarl, her teeth glinting like wolves fangs in the moonlight filtering into the room, she demands to know the plans of which she heard snippets. This 'woman' for that term is used loosely to describe this person, spills forth the entire plan she had 'hatched'. She had hired assassins to kill all the members of the House of Sakamoto within the Garlean Empire, as the head of the household had used her and threw her aside. Finally, recognition lights this 'woman's ' face, but before she could utter another word, Whispering slits her throat and leaves as quietly as she came. She made her way as swiftly as she could to the Garlean Empire, she discovered she was too late to save the family, but learned that the son was elsewhere. When she found him, he was cornered by the residents whom he had been serving. Without thinking, she loosed her arrows and killed them. She grabbed the boy by the hand and pulled him with her, grabbing a chocobo outside, she hauls the boy up alongside her and together they raced out of the city. Not thinking at all, just letting instinct guide her, they themselves within the forests of Gridania. Once the boy recovered some from his shock and grief, she informed him that he was her brother and provided proof. The insignia ring of his house, only given to mothers of their children. She took him under her wing and together they trained and grew stronger, helping many along the way. His heartfelt words of wanting to restore honor to his name and the House of Sakamoto, while making it known that he has severed all ties to the Garlean Empire, has inspired Whispering to aid and accompany him in this endeavor. 2 Years Later Wind assisted Nana in completing his knighthood training, while completing hers as a ranger. Nana went on to become a paladin. Wind was invited to learn the ways of the bard, but before she could, she must pass certain trials placed before her. Those trials were not easy and took some time to complete, as Wind was always putting others ahead of herself. Though Nana has built a 'family', Wind is unsure if all will be loyal to Nana and she fears some may turn on him. Due to the circumstances surrounding his family's death, she has become overprotective of Nana. She feels that she is partly responsible and questions herself constantly if she is staying out of guilt or because she desires the family she was denied. Her overprotective nature towards Nana has made some accuse her of more than sisterly devotion, which has made Wind extremely uncomfortable, along with her own feelings of being disconnected, not belonging; she has made herself scarce and stays away, unless she is needed.